


Terrified

by EarlySunsetsOverEmoville (orphan_account)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: At 2 am on a school day, Denial, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Little bit of angst, M/M, Patrick is a sweetheart in this, Sadness, Suicide mention, These two little shits kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EarlySunsetsOverEmoville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is confronted one night by a drunk Pete who tells him a truth that would change the course of history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrified

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a Tumblr post where we have to write a fic to the phrase, "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified."  
> Patrick's actions in this fic was based on one of my real life encounters  
> Yee alright I'll stop bothering you now

Patrick was snapped out of his thoughts by the incessant chiming throughout his house. He leaped off the bed and as Patrick ran to the entrance, his patience had ran thin with the ceaseless pressing of the buzzer. When he opened the door, blue eyes stared into brown ones as a drunk Pete Wentz stood on the front porch, one arm propped on the doorframe and the other holding a bottle of liquor. Before Patrick could get a word out, Wentz pointed a finger at him. 

"You. You and your daring good looks. Your charming personality and how you always ask if I'm alright. I don't understand!" Pete threw his free hand in the air. "Why can't you leave me alone?? I just-" There was a pause as he choked on his words, "I just want you to stop caring for me. Why can't you do that?" Nearly whispering the last sentence, the bottle slipped out of Pete's hand and collided with the floor. 

Glass shards flew up into the air, some attacking Pete and others falling back down. The liquor spilled onto the wooden floorboards, spattered itself onto Patrick, and soaked into Pete's clothing. Pete stood frozen for a few seconds until he let out out an accidental whimper and a quiet curse. He stared at the ground, muttering out an apology. As he turned to leave, a strong grip on his wrist pulled him back, leading him into Patrick's strawberry scented home. 

They sat in Patrick's bathroom, the younger man tending to the wounds on the older. There was a short silence, a hiss of pain and then a murmur of remorse before Patrick had finally managed to clean and bandage the small cuts on Pete. He left the room to return the first aid kit to its rightful spot and came back to the sight of Pete hiding his face in his knees. Patrick bent down, and kissed the top of the brunette's head. 

"Patrick, don't. Pease don't." Pete said in a whisper. He curled in on himself, and with his head still lowered, he began to speak. "I'm not sure what to feel anymore. This..." He paused, "This was never right from the start. You make me feel loved. And it's just... Not normal. I thought I liked girls, but every time I see you, my heart doesn't feel heavy and I don't want to kill myself." 

Pete lifted his head and looked at Patrick, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. "Patrick, I..." The older stopped, too afraid of speaking his mind. Seconds later, taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth and began again. "I think I'm love with you and I'm terrified." A tear rolled down the brunette's cheek, and Patrick caught it before it could fall, just like the relationship with him and Pete. 

Patrick looked at the other, his eyes soft and caring. His mouth formed a small smile and he lifted his arm to run his hand down Pete's face. "It's okay to be terrified. But please don't shut me out just because you're afraid of how you feel. I understand it must be really confusing for you. However, it's alright because I'll be with you every step of the way." Patrick let out a sigh. "Please don't be sad. I don't like it when you're sad. You deserve to be happy." 

The older's eyes were glued to his legs. "Pete, look at me." Patrick commanded, but the boy wouldn't lift his head. He was too scared to. His eyes darted back and forth, too frightened to look up. "Pete. Look at me. Look at me, Pete." The brunette mustered up all the courage that he had and looked at the blonde haired boy for an exact time of two seconds. "Smile for me. I like it when you do." Patrick repeatedly asked the other before Pete finally spoke. 

"No... I don't- I don't like my smile." The statement caused Patrick to frown. He didn't see anything wrong with Pete's smile. It could light up a whole room. 

A stray tear dripped down Pete's nose and fell onto his lower lip. Patrick lifted Pete's chin so he could see the other's face clearly. The blonde wiped the tear off Pete's lip with his thumb and then did something very cliché. He kissed him. Patrick Stump kissed Pete Wentz. In shock, the brunette didn't reciprocate the kiss until he finally understood what was happening. 

Patrick's lips were soft. They molded perfectly into Pete's. The two sat on the bathroom floor for what seemed like centuries, Pete letting Patrick kiss his problems away. It might've been a temporary solution, but it did work. 

When Patrick's lips departed from Pete's, he watched as the older gave a shy and sheepish smile. Patrick chuckled softly because yeah, he was right. Pete's smile could definitely light up a room. And whether the older liked it or not, Patrick would make it his goal to start taking care of Pete. 

Patrick would make Pete smile again. 

Patrick would make Pete happy again. 

Patrick would make Pete okay again. 

How would he accomplish such things?

Easy. Patrick would love Pete with every ounce of his being.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I wish I could be kissed and have my problems be solved forever  
> But sadly, life does not work that way.  
> Comments and kudos mean a lot!!
> 
> Take care, my lovelies.


End file.
